Destiny Warped
by Carf
Summary: Deb isn't a very normal person, her family isn't normal at all but it has always been like that but now her life is completely out of control. Pretty much what I think Son of Neptune should be. Starts a week before Lost Hero but should come after.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters I didn't make up. Don't sue me my Dad is a lawyer.**

**Warning: May include references to the Red Pyramid**

**Destiny Warped**

Chapter 1

My name is Debra Pierce and recently my life has gone from hiectic to

completely out of control. It all started in December . I was laying on the floor in my father's room while he slowly and methodically folded his clothes into a large beat-up suitcase. I looked down at the paper in front of me and sighed. I was upset not just because it seemed like an assignment was for eight year olds but also because I wouldn't be able to complete it. In American History class we were doing a segment on genealogy and we had to chart our families back seven generations. I could not do it, it was impossible. I sighed again.

"Dad I'll just not hand it in. Say I didn't feel like doing it. Okay?"

"No! Something is better than nothing just don't do it well. I don't expect you to write the truth, it's okay. I just wish things didn't have to be this complicated".

_What was the problem?_ Well my father never knew his mother. From what his father had told him, she was a young divorcee who loved to talk about the daughter she only saw in the spring and summer. It had been a whirl-wind romance when my grandfather was only 29. He had wanted to be serious but she disapeared and dropped a baby, my father, on his doorstep. It got worse, eight years later my grandfather was mauled to death by bears while on a camping trip. His half-sister, Marie, took Dad in and raised him with barely any money and a helpful scholarship to a summer camp. When my dad was 21 she died in a gruesome fall of a cliff. As for my mother she was an Ancient Egyptian expert at Princeton University, New Jersey. When my dad met her she had been a grad student on an archaeological dig while my father was touring ancient sites with his best friend, Drew Landrey. Six months later they were honeymooning in Bermuda with Mr. Landrey as official photographer. My grandparents had hated Dad from the moment they met him and refused to have anything to do with him for the rest of their lives, Dad never said why; so I never met them. Six years later she died of breast cancer and her parents didn't even come to the funeral.

I jerked back to the present, when I realized my father had said something.

"Ah, what did you just say?" I asked in my normal sleepy voice. Dad pulled off his polo shirt revealing the long crooked scar that streched across his chest. I'd never had the courage to ask what it was from. He pulled on a stain covered t-shirt and turned to me.

" Do you want to watch Nosferatu or not?"(**1**)

"Oh, yeah this going to be crazy", I said with a smile.

"You do realize it's a silent film, right?", Dad sighed at me as he turned to leave. I didn't reply, I usually don't bother to answer questions; a trick I learned from my father.

…

The next day, Dad collected his carefully arranged supplies and lugged them out to his beat-up Tahoe. Yes, almost all our stuff is beat-up. We use it a lot and we're not very careful. Dad was leaving for four days to Los Angeles on a business trip for his recently deceased client, the late Mr. Burbank. My father, a graduate of Harvard Law, was mostly involved in maintaining the wills and estates of mildly delusional billionares and now had to convince the Burbanks that their father had left six million dollars to his three cats. The strange thing was that Landrey, an expert carpenter and locksmith, was coming with him. For about the millionth time I wondered if my father was who he said he was.

**Nosferatu is supposed to be "vampire" in Ancient Greek but linguists think Bram Stoker actually made it up. It is a German Impressionist silent film more acurate to Stoker's masterpiece than the movie Dracula though Mrs. Stoker was never paid even when she tried stop the production. Just in case you were wondering. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think is happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When things got even weirder I was in gym class. Doing laps around the gym, I noticed Mrs. D motioning for me to come over. At first I thought she was going to reprimand me for my inability to skip again. But she pushed me into the stairwell and grabbed my wrists, tight. She leaned in close so I could smell the tuna sandwich she'd had for lunch.

"You know if I were you, I would start running and never stop," she whispered in a raspy voice," now go!"

She shoved me forward into the poolroom. I ran into the nearest bathroom and hid for the rest of the period. I questioned reporting Mrs. D to the principal but I'd been sent there enough times to think that he wouldn't trust me. After gym I was starting to think that the day might actually end well when I stepped in to English. I found myself under the gaze of Miss Tuper.

On the first day of school Miss Tuper had rolled her huge girth into class and started spelling her name phonetically (to-par). When a guy named Jack had tried to talk to his friends she spun around a hit him on the head with a ruler. In the months leading up to winter break Miss Tuper had become the scourge of entire grade, physically assaulting or giving detention to everyone except me. In fact she seemed to be torturing me in a completely different way she followed me up and down the halls gushing with complements and giving out "A"s and candy whenever we passed. Today she was fixing me with the same creepy smile and I was happy to have 2 weeks of winter break to try and forget she existed. After a class of screaming and kicking and very little teaching (not that I paid attention) school was finally over. As I gathered my things, Miss Tuper's voice rang out over the room suddenly quiet and sweet,

"Actually Debra could I speak to you?" It may have been a question but it wasn't a request. I shuffled over to her desk looking at my feet. I heard her slowly rise from the chair and then she wrapped her ice-cold arms around me. I flinched at their touch but mainly stayed still. She leaned in close, voice reptilian in my ear,

"You know sssome ssay you have a great dessstiny, you know what I think, yooou don't watchhhh your back". I ripped free of her grasp and raced head long out the door. I took turns hard, weaving in between people and finally burst outside. I hurried to the bus stop but saw Mrs. D speed walking toward me. I spun around racing around back. A path there lead through a park and on to my street. I looked at the sky, black clouds churned and thunder rumbled.

I rushed up the path as it began to drizzle. Two gigantic Fir trees showed the entrance. As I passed beneath them the needles rustled like whispers of the dead. Suddenly, thunder cracked and as lightening light the sky, the heavens opened wide. In the maelstrom I couldn't see more than five feet in front of me, but still I ran. My foot caught on a rock and sent me sprawling in the mud. As I scrambled to my feet I hit something hard and cold with my hand. I crouched down to get a better look. And there wedged halfway into the mud between two blades of grass was a silver object. I pulled it out running my fingers over it as rain dripped off my nose. It fit perfectly in the palm of my hand, made of brushed silver with rounded edges. Three lines protruded on each side close together and as I ran my fingers over its cross-section I knew what it was supposed to be, a spine.

**Please review this and I will add more**


End file.
